Idaho
by Brentinator
Summary: Based on the song "Idaho" by Bryan Lanning. Leo and Chase Dooley move with their grandmother Rose and mother Tasha to Boisy, Idaho and Tasha gets married to Donald Davenport who has kids Adam and Bree, all is going well. Until Donald starts abusing Chase and Chase wants to leave. Until he meets Reese and they become the kings and queens of Idaho. Bow to the royals.
1. Prologue

**So, before this starts, lets clear up a few things.**

 **1: Slow updates for awhile because my parents STILL haven't called Amazon about my kindle.**

 **2: This story is based off the song and music video for "Idaho" by Bryan Lanning, and if you wanna understand this a bit better, go watch it.**

 **3: The cover was made by Witchkitty688 on Wattpad, who has made covers for me in the past and they have always come out AMAZING.**

 **4: I'm dedicating this story to one of my best friends, The Fourth Bionic. She has been there for me through thick and thin and all the fangirl moments, and whenever someone does something that makes me upset, she is always there to comfort me. Thanks so much girl. And now, on with the story!**

"Chase? Where's mom?" My younger brother, Leo, asked curiously as he deposited his book bag on the sofa.

"She's at work. Again." I sighed as I flipped the page of the book I was completely absorbed in.

"When's grandma gonna be here?" He asked as I finally decided to shut the book, knowing that shutting him out would've been a bad move on my part as I told him.

"Any minute now. I have to admit, I'm pretty excited to see her."

"Me too." Leo added before going to clean up a few more things.

While we lived with our mother, Tasha, in San Diego, California, our Grandmother Rose lived in Boisy. A small town in Idaho, so we didn't see her a lot.

Just then, their was a knock on the door leading me to be engulfed in a tight hug by my grandmother.

"Chase, you've grown up so much! You were so small when I last saw you, and now look at you. Becoming a strong young man." She smiled, pinching my cheek as Leo came in.

"Grandma!"

"Leo, my baby! Let me see that face!" She demanded, grabbing Leo's face. "You have both grown up so much!"

"Thanks grandma." He smiled, trying to regain his composure as he rubbed his cheek.

"I brought you some bran fruitcake." She smiled, handing it to me as it almost weighed me down.

"I'll go put this in the kitchen." I told her, as I slowly walked to the kitchen before putting it on the counter.

"Now. I wanna know everything." She smiled as she sat down on our small, old and ratty couch while Leo and I told her everything, from crushes to our distaste for P.E., to our grades.

"Boys?" We heard a tired, but loving voice ask as we heard the door open.

"Mom!" Leo and I both yelled as we hugged her, making her smile.

Our mom worked long hours, so we didn't see her a lot, but she was the best anyone could ask for.

"Mom, you're here." Our mom smiled as she hugged grandma.

That night, we had a small, but delicious dinner, as mom sighed happily.

"Boys, me and your grandmother have a announcement."

We nodded with food in our mouth as grandma told us.

"We're all moving to Boisy!"


	2. New school

**I got a editor! Thanks so much, Oliver Mcfly!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Nicole Davenport: Thank you and here is your update!**

 **Maddie(guest): Thank you. Yes, but since it might take away from the plot, it'll be brought up only a few times.**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks so much!**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I finally found another Bryan Lanning fan! Yay! He is so talented and I love all his songs too! I'm so excited about his album! Do you also watch Daily Bumps? Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Well, Cheese is gouda for you. (Wow. Cringe worthy pun...)**

 **jonakijoannaki/The Fourth Bionic: You're welcome and I'm glad you like it!**

 **So for the Americans, the election was last night and Donald Trump won. While my family is republicans (don't kill me!) I honestly expected Hillary to win. I honestly didn't like any of them and I hope 2020 is a WHOLE lot better.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

We had moved to Boise a few days ago, and mom had gotten a new job, while Leo and I lived at our grandma's house.

"Leo, where is my iPad?" I asked as he came down.

"I don't know. I have my own, remember?" He told me before depositing it in his backpack.

I sighed as I started looking for it, before my mom came in.

"Something wrong, Chase?"

"I can't find my iPad." I told her as she handed it to me. "Where was it?"

"In your dirty laundry. You really need to start getting organized."

She was right. It's not like I'm naturally putting my electronics in the laundry, but we've only been here for a few days, and I still hadn't unpacked, something she was getting discouraged with.

"I know, mom. Love you." I hugged her.

"I'll see you tonight." She smiled, kissing my forehead as she left as I put my iPad in my backpack before running down the stairs and grabbing a apple off the counter as I bit into it before yelling.

"Leo! Lets go!"

Leo ran down the stairs, putting his shoe on before we both ran out the door and to the bus stop.

After twenty minutes of the bus ride, Leo and I finally got off before heading to the principal's office. The principal was a short woman with ginger hair and pale skin as she grabbed our locker assignments, schedules, and combinations.

"Here you go, newbies. Don't blow it." She told us as she practically pushed us out.

"Well, she seems like a angel." Leo replied sarcastically as he left while I walked down the hall before colliding into someone.

"Ow." I muttered as I opened my eyes to see a hand outstretched in front of me.

"Sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes." I heard a female say as I grabbed her hand to see a girl with short auburn hair and brown eyes, in front of a large pair of glasses.

"It's fine." I assured her as I shook off the last bit of blurryness before opening my locker.

"I'm Reese." She told me.

"Chase." I smiled as I shut the locker.

"So, I gotta get to class, but I'll see you around, Chase." She smiled before leaving as I went to history before sitting beside a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"New kid. What's your name?" She demanded.

"Chase."

"I'm Bree. That's Adam, my brother." She told me before referring to the black haired, brown eyed boy who was playing with a highlighter as the teacher walked in, referring to the chalkboard.

"Belgium, 1831."

At lunch, I was holding my tray while Leo ushered me over to where he was as I sat down.

"These are Janelle, Sebastian, Adam and Bree." He told me.

"Yeah, Bree and I met earlier." I told him before glancing at Reese who was eating her lunch outside as I asked Bree. "What do you know about her?"

She looked out the window and groaned.

"Reese. She's a jerk. Trust me when I say, you do NOT want to hang out with her. She acts all nice, then steals your man right before homecoming."

"Well, considering I'm straight, I'm sure that won't be a problem." I chuckled as Bree rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, Chase. She only is friends with you if she wants something out of it."

"Sure." I replied sarcastically as I pulled out my phone, to see a text from my mom.

Tasha: Hey sweetheart, are you doing ok?

Chase: Yeah, I'm fine. Work going well?

Tasha: Yep. I think I finally found the one, Chase. My co-worker.

Chase: That's great, mom.

I sighed as I put up my phone before placing my head in my hands. Mom had always had different boyfriends, and they would come over a lot, but I never liked them and they never worked out. This was not gonna go well.


	3. Meeting the boyfriend

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep. :(**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **LovetheLORD: Yes we do. Lol thanks.**

 **Glittercat33: Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Ok, so I know a bunch of people are freaked out over the election, but here is what I have to say.** I know that everyone has different feelings about the election, and i doubt anyone will care about what i have to say, but here's the thing. Whether Democrat or Republican, Black Or White, Straight or Not, i just wanna ask if we can join together and get along. That's what will make a difference is people coming together, despite race, background, sexuality, anything. We need to come together and show the world that we are stronger together then apart.

That's all i have to say on this subject.

 **So can we please all get along?**

 **And now, on with the story!**

I sighed as I rolled my eyes waiting for Leo to get out of the school, before he stumbled down them while running as we got on the bus.

"Where were you?" I hissed quietly just as the bus started driving.

"Talking to Janelle. I've got a date!" Leo grinned excitedly as I looked at two kids who were giving me looks that said.

'I'm gonna beat you to a pulp.' As I asked Leo.

"Who are they?"

"Lexi and Marcus. Luckily, you aren't alone. Marcus hates me too." Leo said as I chuckled.

"Are you making assumptions again?"

"No!...maybe...yes."

"Leo, you gotta quit doing that."

"I know. He's just...freaky." He told me as he shuddered while I sighed.

Since mom worked long hours and we never knew our dad, not to mention I was adopted when I was 4 months old, due to mom thinking she was unable to have children before Leo came along, I have acted as Leo's "parent" for a few years. While I've never been allowed to punish him with the exception of time out when we were younger, I have tried to keep him out of trouble, become a good person and make sure he had a good life while he was younger, even if it meant I had to go without food at times and this thing where he judged people immediately was something he's been working on for a few years.

"Leo, tomorrow I want you to talk to Marcus, and see if he really is "freaky" or you are imagining things. Ok?"

"Yes, dad." He mockingly told me as I face palmed before pulling out my homework only to realize Reese was sitting in front of us.

I smiled as we both looked up and I waved as she did before glancing at her friend and immediately ducked her head down as I sighed as the bus stopped and she got off.

"Ohh, someone's got a crush." Leo chuckled, nudging me as I blushed with embarrassment.

"Leo, stop!"

"Fine..." Leo pouted as he moved his tiny spider fingers to my ribcage as I almost busted into laughter before pushing him off before continuing on my homework.

After finishing my math and science on the bus, it stopped outside our grandma's house as I put the homework in my backpack before Leo and I got off and went in the house as our grandma hugged us.

"How was school?" She asked as soon as we got in the door.

"It was good." We smiled.

"You two must be starved! There are chocolate chip cookies on the counter, two each and you can take them up while you work on your homework."

Leo and I grabbed two cookies before going upstairs.

"And Chase, your mom said that you need to get unpacked before her boyfriend comes over." Grandma added as I groaned internally before going upstairs and put both my homework and iPad on the bed.

After spending a hour on homework, I finally put it back in my backpack and started unpacking. But, due to me being clumsy, I immediately dropped a ton of boxes on the floor which alerted Leo.

"Chase? You ok?"

"Yeah. Just dropped a bunch of boxes." I admitted as Leo walked in.

"Need help?"

"Yeah. I've literally unpacked my blankets, school stuff, iPhone and clothes. Everything else is boxed up." I laughed as Leo started helping me unpack.

Soon enough, my room was decorated and tidy.

"Thanks Leo." I smiled.

"No problem. Thank goodness I finished homework already." He told me as I nodded before we heard the door open as we knew it was mom and her boyfriend.

We immediately came down to see mom, Adam, Bree and a thin man on the shorter side with black hair and pale skin.

"Boys, this is Donald Davenport, and his kids, Adam and Bree. Donald, these are my children, Leo and Chase."

"Oh, we met Leo and Chase at school, daddy!" Bree told him as she popped her gum loudly, making me flinch before mom started giving Donald a tour of the house while Leo, Bree, Adam and I sat on the couch, before immediately feeling tension between us.

"So, what happened to your mom?" Leo asked as I smacked his shoulder, hissing his name.

"It's fine, Chase. As for what happened...she left us. Adam and I were ten and eleven." Bree told us.

"Wow. Our dad left too. I was three months old, and Chase was two and a half." Leo told them just as Donald and mom came back downstairs as grandma called dinner.

This'll be fun...


	4. Ditching and babysitter?

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yes they were!**

 **LovetheLORD: Here is your update!**

 **Glittercat33: Thanks!**

 **Jaleftwich02: Thanks and here's your update!**

 **camamalope-sorandomz: Thanks so much and here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yes he does! Here it is!**

 **So as I have mentioned in the summary, Davenport will start abusing Chase, so see if you can figure out the main reason why.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

I'm glad the dinner went well, but my mom's boyfriend just seemed...off. I personally don't think he likes me due to how he treated me last night. My mom forced us to carpool with Adam and Bree the next day and it only seemed to get worse, considering he almost refused to let me in the car, and when my mom got out there, he claimed that I was refusing to get in, leaving me grounded. We got to the school and I immediately got out after getting a unsettling feeling from inside, and it smelled like alcohol in there.

"Hey Chase." Reese smiled as I opened my locker.

"Hey." I mumbled as I put my stuff in while a tear ran down the left side of my cheek when I saw a picture of me, my mom and my dad and Leo facing me as I closed it and wiping it off before closing it.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." I told her.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and some friends later? We're gonna hang out at the park, then watch a movie or two."

"I can't. I'm grounded cause of my mom's boyfriend." I told her.

"He's a jerk?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have 12 brothers and sisters. I know a thing or two about annoying "other halfs" and step parents." She told me.

"What do I do?"

"Just try and get along with him. Maybe he's not as bad as you think." She smiled as we walked to homeroom where everyone was waiting, but our teacher was no where to be seen, so Reese showed me a boy with pale skin, eyes and messy dark brown hair, and then a girl with tan skin, light brown hair.

"These are my best friends, Skylar and Oliver. Who, by the way, are TOTALLY into each other!" Reese insisted as Oliver laughed.

"No, we're just friends."

"Sure." Reese scoffed in good nature as she sat back down just as the teacher came in.

After class, everyone was laughing and pointing at me, leaving me confused.

"Reese? Do you know something?" I asked.

She immediately shook her head as I sighed.

"What happened?"

"Stephanie, Lexi, Marcus and Trent got ahold of your records..." She whispered.

"My adoptive records?" I hissed.

"And your school records."

Lexi and Marcus walked up to me as Lexi giggled.

"Well, looks like we know why your parents got rid of you. You're pathetic."

Marcus then sneered, adding.

"So are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?"

My eyes immediately got watery as I looked down at my feet.

"Let's get out of here." She told me.

"We still have school."

"No way I'm letting you be in this environment." She told me as she led me out and we successfully left the school before stopping outside of the park.

"Thanks."

"I had to get you out of there, no one should-"

"I meant thank you for being so nice to me. I've never really experienced that in San Diego." I told her.

"You didn't have any friends?" She asked.

"Nope. Everyone was rude to me. Just like here. I guess I've always been kind of a loner." I told her.

"So, wanna play a game?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"Just go back and forth, learning about each other. You can go first." She told me.

"Favorite color?" I asked as she chuckled.

"Basic. I like black and blue. Favorite book series?"

"Harry Potter. Favorite movie?"

"Finding Nemo. Favorite place to read?"

"Under the giant willow tree in my grandma's backyard or my room. Favorite song?"

"Anything Christmas. It's what my grandma loved before she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine." She told me.

We continued talking till it was almost time to start walking back home if I didn't want my mom to find out that I had skipped school.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I have something I wanna show you if we do this again." She smiled.

"I look forward to it." I smiled as she hugged me before I started walking back.

I made it back just as the bus pulled up to our house and Leo got out.

"Where were you?!" He hissed.

"Reese and I skipped."

"I'm telling mom." He told me.

"Please don't. I'm already grounded." I told him.

"Then I'll feel grandma."

"Please don't, Leo. I'll do whatever you want." I begged.

"Fine. Once you are released of your grounding, you're gonna have to help me with my science class for a month." He told me as I nodded, it being the one class I enjoyed.

"Deal. Thank you SO much, Leo."

We walked in to see Bree and Adam standing at our table, making us confused as I deposited my bag in a chair.

"Why are you here ? Boise isn't big enough for you two?" I chuckled.

"Your mom and grandma are having a "girls night" and your mom asked our dad to watch you." She told us as I stood with my mouth open, thinking.

'Mom, what the heck? Leo and I are not only fifteen and fourteen, but I have been watching Leo every day since I was like ten.'

I decided to go do my homework, but I would talk to my mom about this later.


	5. Moving again

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: poor Chasey... Cheese, Cheese, CHEESE! Yes, there will possibly be future Skoliver.**

 **Jaleftwich02: Thanks and look no further!**

 **So I have a Q and A coming up, and if you are interested in being a part of it, ask some questions in a review and I will answer it in my Q and A.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

I was in a dark room with large metal walls as I tried to run, but there was no escape. No doors, or windows or anything. I ran my hand through my hair over and over again in order to stop the incoming anxiety attack when I heard disoriented voice say.

"Well, well, well. Since you skipped school, you don't know how to get out. That's what happens when you are dumb."

"I'm not dumb!" I screeched before dropping to my knees in tears as I started shaking when I heard the voice again.

"But if you hadn't skipped, you'd know how to stop your anxiety attack...but now, no one will ever know what happened to Chase Dooley...such a shame."

My heart rate continued to excel as I felt sweat bead off my forehead and my breathing becoming fast and irregular while tears streamed down my face before I heard a calm, loving voice say my name.

"Chase?"

Making me shoot up while holding my hand on my chest as I looked around to see mom sitting on the edge of my bed while looking to see I was back in my room as I tried to calm down, leading her to cup my face in her hands as she kissed my forehead and ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened, baby?"

"I-I was in a room, and it was all dark and there was n-no escape and there was a voice and-"

"Chase, shh. It was just a dream. Did something happen at school?" She asked as she ran her hand through my hair.

'Yes, I'm getting bullied, but I'm not gonna tell you the problem is your boyfriend.' I thought to myself as I shook my head while she sighed.

"Well, then I guess it was just random. Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I replied as she sat fully on my bed and pulled me in her lap before singing the song she always sang to me when I was little or had nightmares.

"We're rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

So you can relax so you can take a nap.

So you can get the rest you need to go about the day.

Oh little one you just need to behave.

We're rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

Just don't make a peep you need to fall asleep

So you can get the rest you need to start a brand new day.

Oh little one you just need to, need to be brave.

Oh oh, need to be brave, oh oh."

Before she could even get to the first verse, my vision dimmed and the last thing I felt was a kiss on my forehead and a whisper.

"Goodnight, Chase."

The next day was Saturday, and I was gonna ask mom if I could invite Reese over, but she decided to make a announcement first.

"So boys, there are a few things I wanna tell you." She told us as Grandma left, claiming she had to go grocery shopping cause Leo and I "ate like animals" and cause she had probably heard this already.

Leo and I looked up from our waffles as she continued.

"Well, I found a house just a couple blocks from here, and we are moving next month."

"Do we need to pack up everything again?" Leo asked as she shook her head.

"Just the stuff you absolutely wanna bring. Otherwise we are buying new stuff."

Leo nodded before asking as I got a drink.

"What else?"

"Donald and I are engaged. We're getting married once everything is ready at the new house."

I spewed immediately as I looked at her.

"Why?"

"Chase, he and I really love each other. And you'll understand that soon enough. I love this man though."

"I'm done." I replied as I got up from the table and went upstairs to pull out my phone, since my mom ungrounded me and texted Reese.

Chase: Hey.

Reese: Is something wrong?

Chase: No, nothing. Except my mom is getting married to a jerk.

Reese: Sorry.

Chase: The only good coming out of this is we will be closer to each other.

Reese: True. So wanna meet up at the park?

Chase: Sounds good. I'll grab my stuff and head out.

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my sunglasses and was about to leave when I was stopped by my mom.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet up with a friend. I'll be back for dinner. I promise."

"Fine. But tomorrow we are furniture shopping."

"Deal." I promised before she hugged me.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as I left and went to the park where Reese was sitting on a bench where she hugged me immediately.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked as I grinned widely and led her over to the swings before she caught on and sat down.

"Ready?"

She nodded as I pulled it back and pushed her forward, making her laugh as I got on one myself and started swinging as well. Even if it doesn't go anywhere, I am gonna say that I am glad Reese is there to make every moment brighter. We eventually just sat on the swings, talking to each other.

"So what do you hope for in the future?" I asked her as she smiled.

"A house, good place to live, husband, maybe a few kids. I just want the best for my future family."

"Well, I want...a big house. And a singing career. And a few boys. And a wife. And a way to document it all." I told her as she laughed, making me pretend to be offended. "Well, I lived in a crappy apartment for 15 and a half years. Forgive me for having big intentions."

"No, I like it. It sounds nice. I also have a question."

"Hmm?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow, actually." I told her with a grin.

"Well then, happy 16 birthday."

I smiled before looking at my watch with a alarmed look.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get back for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded as I ran back to the house with a grin on my face.


	6. It starts

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks!**

 **LovetheLORD (chapters 4-5): Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: Yep! Thanks!**

 **Jalefwich02: Thanks! It's ok!**

 **Glittercat33: Lol XD! Not the first time I've heard someone say that.**

 **Maddie (guest): Awesome! Happy birthday!**

 **So a few things.**

 **If you have any questions for me, I wanna know! It's for my Q and A!**

 **If you are a fan of drama, adventure and Collins Key, check out my story "Saving My Brother" on Wattpad! It would mean so much!**

 **Also, I'm thinking about doing a book on Wattpad where I interview authors, so if you have a Wattpad account, let me know if this is a good idea!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

I sighed as I sat in the corner of my new room, looking at the walls littered with books and movies along with my desk and made bed before I put my head in my knees before tears ran down as my body shook with conclusive sobs while wrapping my arms around my knees. Donald and my mom had been married for weeks, and I recently found out three things. 1: He's a alcoholic. Beer cans have taken place of the Diet Coke and most of the drinks in the fridge. 2: He had taken control of my life. He always wants to know where I am, what I'm doing, and who I'm with. No way was I telling this man about Reese, so I made up I was at the library. 3: He is evil. That may sound like a exaggeration, but I am not lying. I was hanging out with Reese, and lost track of time. When I got back, he was MAD while grandma would've shrugged it off as me being "a teenage boy who needs to learn" and my mom would've grounded me for a day or two. No. Donald hit me. A hard, bruising, bright red, hit on my cheek. Then he claimed it was cause he "loved me." Oh please, drunk or not, we BOTH know that's a lie. I'm so glad Bree has makeup I can cover myself up with. I finally finished when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Chase! Open up, you moron! I have to pee!"

That would be Adam. My step siblings are... interesting. Adam will be caring one minute, and practically on my tail the next, while Bree couldn't care less unless it involved her. Needless to say, both of them had taken more of a shine to Leo.

I finally came out, much to Adam's relief as I grabbed my backpack and got in the car in between Leo and Bree while Adam took the passenger seat, shouting "Shotgun!"

When we got to the school, I went to my locker and practically threw my backpack in before turning to Reese.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded as I closed my locker before she grinned.

"I have something I wanna show you." We both walked into homeroom.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you at lunch. Also, after school, I want you to meet my family." She smiled as I nodded happily while she grabbed my hand gently.

After me and her both ate, we walked out of the school and we walked four blocks from the school to the train station.

"Look. Abandoned car. We can make this our hideaway!" She laughed before sitting down.

"It's beautiful, Reese." I smiled as I sat beside her in one of the seats while wrapping my arm around her shoulders while she leaned into my arms, whispering.

"I love you."

My heart lit up as I smiled, kissing her hand as I snuggled up to her.

"I love you too."

We took out a few seats and moved them to the other abandoned car before she looked at the time, smiling.

"Let's go meet my family."

She grabbed my hand as she took me a block down to a large white house with blue trim as she opened the door.

"I'm home!"

A younger adult, 19-20 ish came up and hugged her before looking at me.

"Who is this?"

"Chase. Relax, Roman."

He rolled his eyes as we walked into the main living space where Reese introduced me to the rest of her siblings and father. We spent a few hours together before it was dark and I decided to go home after another hug from Reese and a promise to continue working on the hideout tomorrow. I walked into our house only for the light to turn on and Donald walked in.

"Where were you?"

"I-I lost track of time." I insisted as he grabbed my ear tightly.

"You don't sound sure about that. Where. Were. You?"

"Let go!" I yelled as Donald covered my mouth while tightly gripped my cheeks as tears streamed down my face before he let go of my ear and mouth.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where were you?"

"W-with Reese." I admitted as he finally let go of my ear, but gripped my arm hard as I had to stop from crying at the pain it brought.

"Did you skip school?"

"Y-yes." I whimpered as he gripped me tighter as he brought me to the kitchen where he was boiling water, probably for tea as he looked at me.

"I will not allow you to skip school, young man. Understood?"

I nodded as he plunged my wrist into the boiling water, making me scream and tears to flow down my face as I tried to escape what felt like hundreds of bees stinging my arms at the same time, but he only tightened his grip on my arm as he finally let go while I rushed to rinse it under cold water and get some ice on it.

"Don't stay up, brat." Donald told me as he went upstairs and I finished rinsing it before grabbing the ice and going up to my room and crying myself to sleep.


	7. The lowest low

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: I don't know, but they hung out by railroads a lot and in the "Who Knew" music video, they hang out in a abandoned car. IKR?**

 **Mrs. Nick Jonas: Yep, poor Chasey.**

 **LovetheLORD: No, not too much at all.**

 **Jaleftwich02: IKR?! Thanks so much!**

 **So I'm cancelling my Q and A. No one is submitting questions for me to answer, so... :(**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (Black Friday in 6 minutes)**

 **Hope everyone had a good one!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

I winced as pain shot up my arm from it being burned the previous night as I opened my locker only for Reese to walk straight past me, making me confused as I called out.

"Hey Reese."

I then went after her and gently grabbed her arm as she snapped.

"What, Chase?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school."

She shook her head as she tried to leave, making me confused as I grabbed her gently again.

"Reese, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Chase, but...I don't think this is working out."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry. We can still be friends." She suggested as tears brimmed my eyes while I ran out, with sobs forming in my throat as I ran.

Straight out of the school and I immediately ran to the first house we lived in as I knocked, praying she was home. Luckily, the door opened as I flung myself into my grandma's arms, tears falling down my face as my body shook with sobs.

"Chase? What's going on?" She whispered as she lead me inside and wiped my face, only for more tears to fall. "What's wrong, baby?"

"S-she bro-broke u-up wi-with m-me." I cried as Grandma hugged me while pulling the tissue box closer.

"I thought you and Reese were getting along wonderfully!" My grandma realized as I shook my head while leaning in her arms.

"Th-that's wh-what I-I thou-thought t-too. S-she sa-said I-it wa-wasn't wor-working o-out."

"Chase, if Reese doesn't love you, she doesn't deserve you. You are a brilliant young man, and if she can't that, then that's her problem, not yours." She told me as I nodded while starting to calm down. "Now, I should probably call your mom and step father."

Then I remembered what Donald had said about skipping school and I immediately panicked.

"No don't!"

"Why?"

"Cause they'll be mad if I left school over this. Just let me catch up with Leo on the way home." I explained as she nodded in understanding before putting a plate of her oatmeal cookies on the table.

While I was still upset about Reese, spending time with my grandma was actually a good distraction while eating and watching TV. Even though I had to lie about the burn mark on my wrist and hand, saying it was a Home Ec incident. After a hour, there was a sharp knock on the door and my grandma opened it to Donald, making my heart leap into my throat as I moved as far from him as possible.

"What are you doing here?" My grandma asked.

"I got a call from the principal that Chase never went to class, even though Tasha and I definitely saw him leaving for school, so I figured he would be here." He told her with a nice, loving voice, but I knew he was actually EXTREMELY mad cause I skipped school again.

"Yes, he's here. Something happened at school with his girlfriend and she broke up with him, so he came over here. I'll go get him." My grandma told him as he nodded before she turned to me, saying.

"Your dad is here."

My mind filled with hatred as I heard this man was my "dad" as I nodded before going with him, hugging my grandma one last time before the short, quiet drive home. When we got there, I noticed my mom's car was gone.

"Chase, I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

For a split second, I thought he cared about me as I asked.

"Really?"

Before receiving a hard slap in the cheek while all my old feelings came back as he laughed at me.

"You think I care about you? You're a stupid little brat who doesn't deserve to be here! If you weren't your mother's son, I would've kicked you out by now!"

"Why don't you treat Leo, Adam or Bree like this? Why just me?" I cried as I felt myself being kicked down to the ground while I felt Donald place his foot on my beating chest.

"Adam and Bree are my kids and Leo obeys me. You are the little brat who keeps getting in my way and getting into trouble. That girl was right to break up with you." He laughed before he removed his foot from my chest and kicked my side, sending a wave of pain up my entire body before he left, walking up the stairs as I curled up into a ball and cried-no, sobbed.


	8. The light in the darkness

**First off, I'm gonna tell you this chapter is intense.**

 **Review responses!**

 **T. F. Crosby: First off, I'm A BIG FAN. Secondly, I don't think as have met. Brentinator, the ultimate Chase whumper. Thanks! I know, Bryan Lanning is perfection.**

 **Aliqueen16: Well, hopefully it gets better for him. Said every reader of this story ever.**

 **Layla(guest): I know, right? Jerk.**

 **Jaleftwich02: Thanks but yeah, poor Chasey. Maybe you'll find out?**

 **LovetheLORD: Yep, poor Chasey Wasey Masey Casey. You'll have to read to find out!**

 **If this story hurts any of you guys or messes you up IRL, I urge you not to read it. I don't wanna hurt anyone and I got a PM saying this story could do that.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 8.

I rubbed my eyes as I coughed when I walked out the door, which irritated my throat as I put my shoes on slowly, feeling weak, sighing in sadness as I fought tears while walking to the railroad where mine and Reese's hideout was as a headache formed as I sat down inside it while pulling out my phone as it started raining, HARD, making me realize I had forgotten my coat. When I saw I had two missed calls from mom and five text messages from Leo, Bree and mom.

Leo: Chase, where are you? I'm getting worried and so is mom.

Bree: Chase, what's going on?

Tasha: Chase, are you OK?

Tasha: It's raining and getting late. Hurry and get home so you don't get sick.

Bree: Chase, I'm getting worried. Respond to us, please.

I sighed as I turned off my phone and sat down in between the seats, shivering as I sneezed and I heard a gasp outside, making me panic as I turned on my phone flashlight and looked outside before a face stood in front of me, making me scream as I fell back, landing on my head as I heard a gasp.

"Chase, I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice exclaimed as the person helped me up and I saw it was Reese, making me confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Roman is stressing me out again. The real question is what are YOU doing here? I thought you would be you know...inside. Or at least wearing a coat. It's freezing out here, especially for a California native."

"It wasn't cold earlier. And my family is getting out of control."

"What do you mean?"

"Leo is distant, my mom is brainwashed by my stepdad, and Adam and Bree are annoying. Don't even get me started on My step dad. He caused all this."

"What did he do?"

I refused to answer that question as I turned to my ex.

"Why do you even care? You broke up with me."

"It was the only way to help you."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Lexi and Marcus said they would leave you alone if I broke up with you. I didn't want to, but they quit. And I didn't want you to be hurt anymore."

"Reese. We don't need to stop being in love, cause of what anyone says. I wanna be with you forever."

"Me too." She whispered as a strange sensation washed over me and I leaned closer to her and our lips touched for a full minute before I pulled off.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. You're a good kisser." She told me before adding. "My brothers and dad do NOT find about this, deal?"

I nodded as she asked.

"So what's going on with your step dad?"

"Well, I..."

"Chase...is he hurting you?" Reese asked as her doe like eyes got extremely wide in fear as I sighed while looking down, nodding, which made her hug me immediately.

"You need to get help, Chase. You need to tell your mom, or Principal Perry, or somebody. Before it gets worse."

I was gonna reply, but I felt a large burning sensation in my lungs as I started coughing and felt Reese patting my back, which, luckily, I was able to quit."

"This is why you need a coat, Chase! You got sick!"

"I felt like this earlier. Probably caught it from school." I sniffed as Reese sighed and took off her coat before drapping it over my shoulders to stop my shivering.

"I should get you home." Reese said as she stood up and grabbed my hand before taking me home.

When we got there, Reese and I looked in the window and noticed the lights were out, since it was so late, except one, where my step dad was drinking.

Reese looked at me with fearful eyes as I slowly went in and approached him.

"You scared everyone!" My father yelled as he pushed me out the door.

"Dad, I-"

He pushed me to the grass as he yelled.

"I am not your father!"

I stood up slowly as I picked up Adam's baseball bat and held it up.

"Wimp! You wouldn't hurt me!"

I felt someone grab my arm and scream.

"Don't do it, Chase!"

I looked at Reese who had tears in her eyes as I sighed as she pulled me away from the house and I dropped the bat, hearing my dad yell as I winced.

"I knew you wouldn't do it! Just run away!"


	9. Best night ever

**This chapter might be a little short, but I'm about to get dragged to my siblings play practice with a headache so...**

 **Review responses!**

 **Jaleftwich02: You'll have to read to find out! Hope you like it!**

 **Aliqueen16: #CheeseGoals**

 **Layla (guest): I know! Here it is!**

 **Anonlabratslover: I know. It's bad. Here it is!**

 **Glittercat33: Cause Chase is supposed to get hurt ;)**

 **Also, do you guys want me to do a sequel to this where Cheese is married? However, it will be VERY sad.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 9.

"It's gonna be OK, Chase. I promise." Reese muttered as we went into her house, a woman immediately hugging her.

"Reese, I was so worried. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Rachel. This is Chase. My boyfriend."

"You look so cold. Come in, sit and I'll make you something to drink."

Reese slowly took her wet coat off of me before leading me into her living room and handing me a pair of pajamas.

"These are Ryan's. If they don't fit, Riker's will probably fit."

I nodded as I went and changed. When I came back, I laid on her shoulder while she wrapped a blanket around me.

"Thanks Reese. I didn't expect that to happen, and I'm gonna have to go back. You know that."

"Chase, you could get hurt again." Reese whispered as she held my hand tightly as if she never wanted to let go.

"He and my mom are leaving town tomorrow. I'll go back then."

She nodded as her mom came back in with a mug of hot chocolate.

"That should help. I'm Rachel, Reese's step mom."

"Thanks, ma'am, for doing this. It means a lot." I smiled.

She nodded as she went back into the kitchen while I felt Reese stroking my hair.

"Get some sleep."

I nodded as I snuggled closer to her before falling asleep.

The next day, I was feeling much better as Reese and I made plans to hang out at my house with Leo, Skylar, Oliver, Janelle, Taylor and Marcus, who had become my friend, even if Leo was a little hesitant. Luckily, Adam and Bree were gonna spend the night at their friends houses.

"OK, so order pizza, watch Ghostbusters and play truth or dare."

"Spin the bottle? You just want a excuse to kiss Reese, don't you?" Leo replied as I nodded before Janelle, Skylar, Oliver and Reese came in just as Adam and Bree came downstairs.

"These are your friends?" Adam laughed.

"Good luck getting anywhere with these losers." Bree added as the two left.

"Jerks." Leo muttered as we called in pizza and all sat down on the couch.

"So, I was thinking we could play Truth or dare." I told them as they all nodded in agreement.

"Skylar, truth or dare?" Janelle asked as she replied.

"Truth."

"Do you like Oliver other then a friend."

"No." She said, even though I saw Reese smirking.

After Leo dared to put ice cubes down his shirt, Janelle forced to admit she still watched Barney and friends if she got up super early,Oliver dared to kiss Skylar's cheek, and Reese sighed as she admitted that she drew celebrity photos and selling them on the internet, I was finally dared to, as Leo put it.

"Kiss Reese and kiss her hard!"

Which I did, happily before the pizza came. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and just hanging out. It was probably my best night since moving to Idaho. Heck, it might've been the best night of my life.


	10. All good things come to a end

**Hey guys! So I will be doing a sequel! But I need title ideas. These are all Bryan Lanning songs except for one which is a cover he did with Peter Hollens.**

 **Here are the four I wanna choose from.**

 **We**

 **Us**

 **Who Knew?**

 **You'll be in my heart.**

 **Review responses.**

 **LovetheLORD: Thanks!**

 **Aliqueen16: well, someone is happy. :)**

 **Anonlabratslover: thanks and here it is!**

 **Jaleftwich02: thanks! Here it is! OK! Aww you're welcome!**

 **Glittercat33: *smiles***

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 10.

"Hello beautiful." I grinned as she got into my car, due to me getting my driver's license a few days ago and Mom buying me a car just in time for prom.

However, I was actually extremely nervous when she got in and I noticed that something was finally going right as I put the corsage on her wrist, leading her to kiss my cheek before taking off my tie and putting it on her neck.

"Reese, you look hilarious."

She then stuck her tongue out at me teasingly before taking it off and tying it around mine as we drove to the school. My hands were getting really sweaty as I glanced at her for a split second before looking at the road again as my heart was racing and sweat started to form on my brow.

"Chase, are you OK?" She asked as I nodded, not wanting to say anything that could mess this up as she turned on the radio and it started playing a unrecognizably song to me, but she squealed.

"I love this song!"

And started singing in the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"Oh baby, look what you started

The temperature's rising in here

Is this gonna happen?

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move

Before I make a move

So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it

A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it

A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body

'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you

Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret

A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it

A little less conversation and a little more touch my body

'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah."

I smiled as I started to calm down just as we pulled in front of the school and got out of the car, Reese holding my hand as we walked inside, only to see Taylor in charge of the photos.

"We gotta get a photo." Reese insisted as we stood in front of the background while Taylor took our picture, handing it to Reese before she started dancing.

"Are you coming?" She asked as I admitted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too nervous."

"Chase, you don't need to be nervous around me. We've been together for five months now."

"I just don't wanna ruin your prom." I sighed, looking down as she sat beside me and held my hand.

"Then I have a idea." She smiled as she pulled my keys out of my pocket. "Let's go for a drive."

"Reese, I couldn't do that to you. I should probably just go home. That way you can have fun."

"I won't be having fun without you." She told me as she leaned closer to me before our lips touched and she wrapped her arms around her neck while I put my arms around her waist. When she finished, I sighed.

"OK, I'll stay a little longer." I smiled as she took my hand, making me stand up before we started dancing.

When I tried to drop her off, she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Chase, what about your dad?"

"It'll be fine."

"Promise?"

I nodded as she pecked my lips before going into her house as I pulled into the driveway and saw my Mom and Donald talking in the kitchen before I grabbed a piece of leftover pizza, sitting down at the counter just as my mom came in.

"How was prom, sweetheart?"

"It was good. I'm not feeling too hot, so we went home early." I told her, which was true, even though I didn't tell Reese.

"Oh. Are you feeling any better?" Mom asked as she started feeling my forehead.

"A little. I probably just need some sleep." I insisted as she nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Finish that, then go to bed. I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as she went upstairs just as Donald came in the room, making me clench my fist under the table as I started rinsing my dishes before putting them into the dish washer.

However, just when I was gonna make my escape, I felt myself getting thrown into the wall as I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in agony when I felt blood spill onto the floor as I scrambled to stand up and ran straight to my room, blocking the door with my bookcase.

"Let me in, brat!"

"Go away!" I screamed as I quickly filled my backpack with some clothes and money before opening the window, knowing I would never be coming back as I went out and ran down the street, terrified out of my mind as I stopped inside of a alley, sitting down before closing my eyes and laying down on the pavement.


	11. Epilogue

**Review responses!**

 **Layla (guest): OK...please don't cry.**

 **Aliqueen16: I know :'(**

 **Jaleftwich02: Shocker! One more chapter lol! Thanks!**

 **Glittercat33: Okee dokey! Glad you like it!**

 **So. this is the final chapter, but the sequel will be posted on January 20, 2017. Which is not only the day Bryan Lanning's debut album comes out, but also his birthday.**

 **Also, the title will be...You'll Be In My Heart! Second would've been We, and Who Knew and Us were tied.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 11.

Everything was silent, until I heard two voices.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I thought he said he would be fine!"

My mind pictured my brother and girlfriend before it all went black and quiet again.

When I finally started to feel again, it hurt. A lot. Mainly my side, but my head and arm hurt as well. I finally was able to pry my eyes open to see Reese's tear stained face and Leo right beside her, rubbing her back.

"G-gu-guys?" I stuttered as Reese looked at me, yelling my name as she hugged me tightly while I hugged her with my arm that didn't hurt as I turned to my little brother as I asked.

"Wh-what Hap-happen-happened?"

"Reese and I found you bleeding and with a broken arm in the middle of a alley. So we called a ambulance and you've been unconscious since, but we already called Mom and Donald, so it's OK."

I groaned at the thought of Donald coming to see me. I didn't want to deal with this right now, just then, a blonde man in his what seemed to be mid 20s, came over to me.

"I'm gald to see you awake, Chase."

"Thank you." I said, before asking. "So, what injuries do I have?"

"Well, your side was split open, you have a very mild concussion and a fractured wrist. You could've been way worse though."

I nodded as he left as I sighed, knowing it was time to tell my brother about Donald.

"Leo, you cannot be mad at me, but I have to tell you something about Donald."

Leo nodded as he sat down in front of me.

"I-I've been getting abused...by Donald. Pretty much since he married Mom. And I didn't want to tell anyone, even when Reese insisted, and then he split my side and well, now we're here."

Leo looked at me in shock as he nodded, but he seemed like he was in denial.

"I'm just glad you're OK, Chasey." She whispered as she kissed my forehead before I yawned. "Just go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Reese smiled.

Everything faded to black for the third time.

When I woke up next, I was in Mom's lap.

"Hey Mom..." I smiled as she stroked my hair.

"Morning baby."

I decided not to tell her, and not to let Leo know either as we decided to tell Mom to do something while Grandma got me out of the hospital, but that wouldn't be for a few more days. I leaned against my mother's chest as she cradled me closer as she started singing.

"We're rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

So you can relax so you can take a nap.

So you can get the rest you need to go about the day.

Oh little one you just need to behave.

We're rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

Just don't make a peep you need to fall asleep

So you can get the rest you need to start a brand new day.

Oh little one you just need to, need to be brave.

Oh oh, need to be brave, oh oh.

Oh dreaming it's calling you and birds will blue

With the bluest of blues and destiny it longs for you

With wings I fly cross a brown buttersky.

But first we're going to be.

Rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

So you can relax so you can take a nap.

So you can get the rest you need to go about that day.

Oh little one you just need to behave.

Yeah we're rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

Just don't make a peep you need to fall asleep

So you can get the rest you need to start a brand new day.

Oh little one you just need to need to be brave

Oh oh, need to be brave, oh oh, need to be brave."

The end.


End file.
